Multiple analog circuit, digital circuits and hybrid circuits require low and even very low reference currents. A non-limiting example of such a circuit can be a camera pixel that operates at a current mode.
Highly stable reference current circuits are relatively expensive.
There is a growing need to provide stable low reference current circuits.